The Tournement of Heroes Book 1
by Shadow555
Summary: Rikal is going to his first tournament of heroes, or so he thinks. this story combines Naruto, Halo 3, and many others.


**The Tournament of Heroes**

The Tournament of Hero's is a legendary tournament that only the best of the best are able to join. The few who do join are a number of 16 heroes and villains. This year new and old contestants will come in and fight. So let our story begin with the tournament. Rikal walked into the tournament with his friend's Sazzar and Kyo. Rikal had silver hair with a black and red shirt on and a ninja headband that was scratched and he had blue eyes. Sazzar had leather armor on and had a sword on his thigh, held by a golden dragon sheath. He has green hair and has a hand that is half dragon, but he always keeps it hidden. He has green eyes and leather leggings. Kyo had light blue hair and a red shirt on and he has blue eyes, he also has a headband but it is not scratched. He wears black pants. Sazzar sighed of boredom "Do I have to be in this tournament?" Rikal responded "Sazzar you don't have to be here but it's better if you are here." "Guys we need to get ready, how about a little sparing?" Kyo said. Rikal shook his head no; he didn't want to spar with the two because he knew his powers might take him over. Kyo sighed and looked at Sazzar "Sazzar?" Sazzar responded with a smirk "you sure?" Kyo smirked back "of course I am." Sazzar and Kyo walked to a sparing chamber while Rikal looked over the arena. Kyo said when they got to the sparing chamber "this place doesn't have much people" a guy came up to him and smirked "hey guys, look, fresh meat" the "leader" said. The group laughed and smirked "so who are you guys?" Sazzar hissed at them and refused to give his name, Kyo on the other hand gladly gave his name "I'm Kyo, you three are?" the first guy smirked and responded "I'm Ghor and this is Rundas" he pointed to the big one. The last one was a girl who introduced herself "and I am Drayda" Kyo snickered a little, Drayda said "something funny?" Kyo 

looked at her and said "your name" he bursted out laughing. Drayda responded sighing "just call me Aeon then." Sazzar looked at the three Rundas was a BIG guy and had on pure white gloves with pure white hair his eyes were a cold ice-blue and his hair made it seem like he was winter. He wore a white jacket with a red undershirt and sweatpants with white streaks on them. Ghor there leader was average size and he had on a glove on his right hand for some reason that Sazzar did not know. He had brown hair and green eyes and his clothes were metallic like. He must like robotics because he was wearing a hat that had a robot on it saying "robots rule." Ghor wore black pants and shirts with metallic designs. Drayda or Aeon had blue eyes with crystals on her hair it seemed like. She wore a blue suit that seemed tight on her, but she didn't seem uncomfortable. She had blue-ish hair that looked real good with her eyes. Aeon smiled at Sazzar, Sazzar was looking at Rundas. Rundas looked at Sazzar and said nothing; Ghor said "he doesn't talk much." Sazzar looked at Ghor. Ghor smirked "so I guess you two are fresh meat eh...How about you drop out for us?" he slipped two 50 dollar bills and showed them the money. Sazzar smirked and spit on his hand burning it Ghor screamed and held his hand "you bastard…you're going to pay for that!" Ghor lunged at Sazzar; Sazzar easily dodged him and kicked his back. Ghor fell to the ground. Rundas and Aeon went to his side and kneeled by him. Sazzar smirked and walked off while Kyo followed him. Rikal was walking around the arenas. Rikal went back to the main lobby where he came from and saw Sazzar smiling and Kyo following him he looked at Sazzar "you're smiling…that's not usual." Sazzar smirked and said "we have new enemies and I burned one of their hands." Rikal looked at him with anger "you know we can't fight until the tournament!" Kyo stepped in "the guy was asking for it." Sazzar nodded and looked at the score board for the tournament. Rikal sighed "ok I'll let you off this time Sazzar" Kyo smiled at Rikal "thanks Rikal" Rikal smiled back "he is our comrade if we lose him, we lose a part of our team." Kyo nodded and looked at Sazzar, Sazzar was scanning the score board and he saw that his first battle was with a 

new contestant and he smirked at the thought of being able to kill an easy target. Rikal looked around and saw three people coming towards them. Kyo saw them too, he yelled "STOP!" the three stopped it was Ghor, Rundas and Aeon. Ghor yelled "THAT BASTARD IS GONNA PAY!" Rikal saw Ghor's hand with a gash on it he figured it was the gash from Sazzar "we don't want a fight." he stepped towards Ghor and put out his hand "give me your hand, I can heal it." Ghor didn't trust him so he stepped back not knowing what he would do. Aeon looked at Rikal with a sweet smile "sorry he is overreacting." Rundas nodded slowly and smiled "he is a stubborn leader." Ghor sighed and walked off, Rikal chuckled.

After a few hours the tournament's first round was going to begin. The combatants were Sangheii vs. Drake. Sangheii is a tall but muscular guy with alien like armor on. He had a helmet on and a rod of some sort on his back...Rikal wasn't sure what it was. He had black eyes with brown hair. Drake was a little short for the tournament Rikal thought. But he later figured out he shouldn't underestimate him. Drake wore a black shirt and blue jeans and he had a glove on his right hand that had a weird insignia on it. Rikal thought to himself "a lighting clan insignia...I thought they were wiped out..." the announcer screamed over the speaker "NOW LET ARE FIRST ROUND BEGIN! SANGHEII VS DRAKE! READY…." Drake was getting ready and was in a weird stance. Like he was thinking…Rikal watched them, the announcer blared "GO!" the second he said that Sangheii ran at drake like a predator to its prey. Drake payed no attention and was thinking still and he yawned. Sangheii smirked and grabbed the weird rod and lunges his fist with rod in hand and it made a plasma shaped blade come out. Drake smirked and did hand signs. Sangheii ignoring his hand signs ran at him faster and was about to stab him, inch's away, he just stopped. Drake was in a stance and so was Sangheii. The audience was quiet. Then drake did 

something that was incredible. He released the Justu and put his pointer and middle finger up and the rest down on his right hand and the insignia glowed red. He lunged at Sangheii and hit Sangheii in the stomach and…Sangheii...Screamed in pain as he fell to his side as his shirt was on fire. Drake smirked and walked off yawning. The announcer was quiet, and then he shouted "THE WINNER IS DRAKE!" Rikal was wondering "what is up with this kid?" Rikal walked away from the seats and saw drake looking at his glove. Rikal walked up to him putting his hand on drakes shoulder. Drake looked back. Rikal said "nice job out there." Drake glared at him for a few seconds and smiled slightly "thanks." Rikal asked "so why are you here, in the tournament?" drake looked at him "well I'm here for my brother...Lexon...he has a broken neck and the only way we can fix it permanently is if we have 20,000,000." Rikal nodded and smiled "that's nice of ya." Drake smiled back and started to walk away. Rikal quickly said "if we fight…I'll do my best, no holding back, got it?" Drake smiled and nodded "got it" and he walked away.

Sazzar and Kyo were outside reading an inscription on a stone. It said "this is the site of the legendary heroes tournament…we gather heroes form eve-..." that's all there was and a little blood on it. Sazzar was having second thoughts about this place. Kyo wanted to fight his opponent. They both heard over the loudspeaker "KYO! COME TO THE ARENA! I REPEAT, KYO!" Kyo was excited he gets his chance to fight and went to the arena. When he got there he saw a huge lumbering creature, later he would find out it was a human. The creature looked at Kyo. Kyo looked at him like he was confused. The announcer shouted "LEKGOLO VS KYO! GO!" this Lekgolo guy was running at him full charge. He had a suit on that made him look like a big body of armor. He had tendrils on the back of his helmet. He had one cannon on his shoulder that shot out a plasma laser. Kyo figured that out the hard 

way, he dodged his charge and the cannon shot at him hitting his stomach and knocking him back. Kyo rubbed his head and stood up "tough I see." Kyo smirked and did hand signs that made a water shield come and he was doing more signs inside the shield. Lekgolo ran at the shield and was about to smack it before and stream of water went through his armor from the shield. He coughed up blood and the cannon aimed at Kyo. Kyo smirked and made another stream destroy the cannon and the last blow was multiple streams going through him. Lekgolo fell to the ground not moving. Kyo figured he was dead. Lekgolo made a weird noise and stood up slowly, putting an injection needle in his neck. Kyo was shocked and was about to make another stream but Lekgolo smacked the shield and thus smacking Kyo's face making him fall back. Lekgolo lumbered towards Kyo. Kyo closed his eyes concentrating. Lekgolo was about to hit him again, until Kyo opened his eyes "BYAKGUAN!" around his eyes had veins showing and his eyes looked the same. He lunged at Lekgolo fast at hit his neck. Lekgolo coughed and fell over…dead. Kyo smirked and sighed in relief and walked off. The second match was over.

Sazzar was walking in the lobby waiting for Kyo when he saw a guy that met the description of his next opponent, Short with a weird fin on his back and a gas mask sort of thing on. He looked at him strangely and remembered the fighter's name, Unggoy. Unggoy looked up at him and made a weird noise and said "yes?" Sazzar just looked at him and finally responded "I'm your opponent." Unggoy eyes grew wide as he looked at a towering figure, Sazzar. He realized he would have to take out his trump card on his first match. Sazzar walked off. Unggoy walked to his team's base looking over his teammate's dead bodies Sangheii and Lekgolo. Unggoy stripped the cannon form Lekgolo's shoulder (Lekgolo's cannon regenerates after a while) and he put it on his back. He looked at Sangheii, their leader and took his neddler from his belt and put it in his fin like thing.

A few minutes later the battle was going to start. Sazzar all ready in the arena was waiting for Unggoy. Unggoy finally came out. The announcer yelled "ROUND 3! UNNGOY VS SAZZAR! READY….GO!" Sazzar quickly ran to Unggoy. Unggoy smirked under his gas mask and the neddler shot at Sazzar. Sazzar had no idea what was being shot at him so he dodged it like normal, but the needles followed and a few stuck to him. They just stung him. A few more hit then a lot were on him and he thought "what a pathetic weapon." Then all of the needles exploded on his body. He flew to the wall and almost broke his back he was going so fast. He rubbed his head and he ached. Unggoy stepped closer and shot more. Sazzar got up slowly aching he ran as fast as he could away from the needlers and he stopped when he realized the needlers weakness. He watched as they exploded before they got to him. He found his plan and he smirked. Unggoy shot more needles. Sazzar dodged and he was running towards the needles. Unggoy laughed in his mask and kept shooting. Sazzar smirked and jumped over the needles making them follow. Sazzar ran to Unggoy grabbed him and picked him up and threw him at the needles. Unggoy fell into the needles and they exploded and he went flying into a wall. Sazzar figured it was over, until Unggoy got up and shot a big green plasma blast at Sazzar. Sazzar dodged it barely, it skidded his thigh. Sazzar screamed in pain falling to the ground and rolling over and over. Unggoy shot another while Sazzar was on the ground. Sazzar quickly jumped to dodge it and he took out his sword, made out of dragon bones. He ran at Unggoy but slowed down because his thigh burned. Unggoy shot again, Sazzar swung at the blast. It bounced back at Unggoy. Unggoy ran but got hit and flew into the wall. Third match over. Sazzar smirked and walked off, limping slightly. The announcer shouted "ROUND 3 GOES TO SAZZAR!" as Sazzar walked off he saw someone. The person was walking with Ghor, Rundas and Aeon. He was tall with cannon on his arm and had dark hair and dark shirt. He was as tall as Ghor. The group was talking to him. Sazzar went to them. 

Ghor heard Sazzar coming but continued talking "and the tall guy spat on my hand and I yelled at him." The dark tall guy turned around to look at Sazzar. Sazzar noticed now that he had a helmet on a dark helmet. The dark guy spoke in a loud voice "are you the one that hurt my comrade?" Sazzar nodded while smirking "yea, what of it?" the dark figure lumbered to Sazzar and smirked "I will fight you…and I will not hold back. I'm Dakus of the Dark Cannon." Sazzar smirked "I'm Sazzar and if we do fight I will win." Dakus slowly smirked and responded "that's what they all say." He walked away with the group.

The next fight was Rikal and a guy named Chief. Rikal walked into the arena to see a tall robot or so he thought. The man wore a suit of armor called Mjlonir Mark VI; it is a suit of armor for military personal. The man walked towards him. "I am Master Chief or Chief" Chief said. Rikal smirked "I am Rikal Uchiha...I don't want you to hold back." He said as he got into a stance. Chief got into a fighting stance. The announcer shouted "BEGIN!" the second he said that master chief threw a grenade at Rikal. Rikal, not knowing what it was, picked it up and examined it. The grenade blew up in his face and he went flying back. Chief sighed under his helmet and took out an assault rifle. Chief shot at Rikal. Rikal dodged them and did hand signs. Chief kept shooting at Rikal, not knowing what he was doing. Rikal finished the signs and blew flames out of his mouth. Chief dodged them but his gun was burnt to ashes. Chief about to take out his sword got interrupted by the announcer "IT'S A TIE!" Chief and Rikal looked at the booth where the announcer was and sighed. Chief and Rikal walked out of the arena.

Dakus and the announcer where talking in the booth. "We can't let those two lose. They are the main source of our power." one of them said. The other nodded and said "how much longer till we get the power of the combatants that lost?" the other responded "after the 

first round this ring-" he showed a ring as it glimmered in the sun "well do all the work." The other smirked "you better get down to your match." The other nodded and went downstairs. As he went down the stairs a boy named Mitsumoi saw him. Mitsumoi has pure white hair and is wearing a black buttoned shirt and has on jeans, He has blue eyes. Dakus looked at him and smiled "you must be my opponent." Mitsumoi slowly nodded and went downstairs "you are planning something…I can tell." Dakus was shocked, did this person hear him and the announcer talking, he tried lying. "What plan? I don't have a plan." Mitsumoi slowly looked back at Dakus "you plan on taking the powers of every combatant that loses." After he said that he walked to the arena. Dakus stood there shocked of what this boy found out, he figured out a plan and rushed to the arena.

When Dakus got there Mitsumoi was already in his stance. The announcer shouted "LET THE MATCH….BEGIN!" Dakus quickly shot a dark plasma blast at Mitsumoi. Mitsumoi easily dodged it and when his feet hit the ground he punched at Dakus but Dakus was about 20 feet away. Dakus thought "what is this guy planning." Dakus stepped towards Mitsumoi and a huge blast crushed the earth beneath Dakus's feet and he fell to the ground in pain. Mitsumoi slowly walked to Dakus. Dakus writhed in pain. Mitsumoi looked at him "I'll make a deal…if I win ill tell everyone your plan but if you win…I will never say anything about your plan." Dakus laughed evilly "if I win…no sir I'm GOING TO WIN!" he shot at Mitsumoi hitting him right on target. Mitsumoi flew back into the wall as Dakus got up and walked towards him. Dakus grabbed Mitsumoi's chin and smirked "listen here I always get what I want and you will never win against me." Mitsumoi responded "if that's so, then why have you lost against many before me." Dakus growled and pushed his cannon against Mitsumoi's chest "do you really want to die?" Mitsumoi smirked and said "funny I was going to say the same thing." He then grabbed Dakus's cannon and crushed it into pieces. 

Dakus screamed in pain from his cannon breaking and held his stub of an arm that was left from the cannon. Mitsumoi smirked and kneed Dakus's face and smashed Dakus's head into the ground hard. Dakus head was bleeding pretty badly and he looked up. Mitsumoi smirked "ITS OVER!" he yelled as he was about to smash his head in but the announcer yelled "STOP! THE MATCH IS OVER!" Mitsumoi growled and looked up at the announcer and spat in his direction and walked off.

Ghor was walking around the corridor and he saw a kid with a grey jacket and red hair. His name was Rira and he smiled "hey you must be Ghor." He said as he smiled friendly. Ghor just sat there looking at him. Rira cocked his head to left and blinks. Ghor walked away and looked back for one second and Rira was glaring at him. Ghor said "I don't like you." Rira growled and looked at the entrance "let's go…into the arena." Ghor looked at him with evil dark eyes and walked through the entrance "fine." The match was about to start and Rira was taking his claws out of his jacket. Ghor took a little pistol from his pocket and spun it around. The announcer yelled "BEGIN!" Ghor shot his pistol with rapid succession, Rira slashed at the bullets. Ghor kept shooting and Rira kept hitting them back. Suddenly a dog came out of Rira's jacket and the dog jumped on Rira's head and barked. Rira smirked and threw the claws off and went on all fours and did a hand sign "ALL FOURS JUTSU!" he grew teeth sharp and sharp claws. Ghor kept shooting and started to reload. Rira and AZ roared at the same time and all of the bullets fell and he did another hand sign "MAN-BEAST CLONE!" AZ transformed into Rira and they both looked exactly the same. Ghor's eyes widened and he kept putting more bullets into his pistol. Rira smirked and him and AZ ran at Ghor they both yelled "FANG OVER FANG!" they both spinned into a mini tornado and hit Ghor over and over. Ghor almost got ripped apart by them but he suddenly grabbed both of them with his hands and the both got grabbed by the head and he threw AZ down to the ground and he poofed back to himself but was 

out cold. Rira grabbed his hand but suddenly felt a coldness of Ghor's hand and Ghor smirked "I guess you know now...I'm half robot." Ghor then threw Rira up in the air and Ghor was still in mid air because his shoes had rocket boosters on them. He flew at Rira in the air and uppercutted him in the gut hard. Rira coughed up blood but smirked and grabbed Ghor's shoulders tight "NOW!" suddenly the supposed "Az" was coming at Ghor in fang over fang and hit Ghor in the back and Ghor got ripped in half. AZ fell to the ground coughing up blood while Rira grabbed the ripped apart Ghor and landed on his feet "alright buddy, I'll let you live."

Rikal was walking through a corridor and saw a guy with red hair and a black jacket with a flame on it and he had a glove on that had a flame on it. He looked up at Rikal "yea? What do you want?" Rikal replied "you seem familiar. Do you have a younger brother?" Lexon replied with eyes widened "you know Drake?!" "Yes I do. He said you were in the hospital." Lexon looks at Rikal keeping the secret of Rikal and Lexon's past to himself "I was but now-" he points to his neck "it's all healed." Rikal looked at him "well that's good." Lexon nodded but grabbed his neck "ugh...it still hurts a little." Rikal ran to him and looked at his neck "I will heal it." He put his hand gently on his neck and it started to feel like new. Lexon moved his head around not feeling any pain and smiled at Rikal "thank you r-" he stopped suddenly not wanting to reveal that he knew Rikal. Rikal cocked his head "um…your welcome." he smiled softly and waved "I got to go. I'm going to watch the next match." Lexon nodded and walked to the arena.

Lexon entered the arena with confidence on his face. His opponent lumbered into the arena. It was Rundas and Lexon's eyes widened. "You're here Rundas…" Rundas replied in a loud voice "Hello Lexon…long time no see." Lexon replied "yea…" The announcer yelled 

"BEGIN!" Rundas stood there looking at him with his cool blue eyes. Lexon looked back with his blood red eyes. Rundas quickly shot a blast of ice at him. Lexon quickly shot a blast of flames at the blast of ice. They clashed and exploded. Lexon quickly punched Rundas's gut. Rundas's skin was as hard as solid ice. Lexon's knuckle hurt like hell and he whipped it around "damn that hurt" He said as he smirked. Rundas smirked and smashed Lexon's head down. Lexon fell to the ground hard and he coughed up blood. Rundas then made an ice path appear in front of him and started skating around on it in mid air and high above Lexon. Lexon looked up fast and jumped up and shot another blast at Rundas. Rundas easily dodged it with his ice path. Lexon was storing energy making a bigger blast. Rundas jumped down from the path and shot an ice blast at him. Lexon smirked as his eyes got a burning red and he shot fire from his hands and mouth. Rundas was to close and got burnt pretty bad and he fell to the ground and looked up at Lexon. "I will win like I always do Rundas!" he said looking down at Rundas. Rundas growled and shot up at him tackling him down and he stabbed him with an ice kunai. Lexon coughed up blood but grabbed Rundas tight and burned Rundas's shoulder. Rundas screamed in pain but kept stabbing him. Rundas was going to use his ultimate attack. He would win no matter what. Rundas pushed Lexon away and spinned his kunai around and smirked "I win." Suddenly Lexon couldn't move. He couldn't talk. All he could do was breath and see. Rundas smirked, "My ultimate technique freeze body Justu. You can't move anything besides your eyes and lungs." Lexon was shocked that Rundas would use his best move on him. Then Rundas smirked and threw the ice kunai fast at Lexon's head. Lexon's eyes widened and he tried moving but the kunai was going straight for his head. Suddenly the kunai flew off course and hit Lexon's shoulder not his head he screamed in pain but he was shocked that it missed.

Rikal sat there in the arena bleachers by his friend named Amber. She was clinging to Rikal; she was scared of the fighting. Amber has blonde 

hair with her headband tilted over her longer hair; she also has a fringe covering her left eye. She has a green shirt on. Rikal said comfortly "then don't watch amber. I'm here so they won't hurt you." Amber smiled but was still clinging to him "thanks." She smiled sweetly. Rikal smiled back and looked back at the match and saw Lexon with his hand on Rundas's head and Rundas fell over…dead. "WHAT! I missed the finishing blow…" Rikal said as he sunk into his sit. Amber replied "don't worry Rikal; I'm sure it wasn't worth watching." Rikal sighed and got up and amber got up with him still clinging to his arm. Suddenly Aeon came out from the door to the bleachers and saw the two, "HEY BROTHER, HEY AMBER!" aeon has black hair with a fringe covering her left eye and she wears a red shirt and has blue eyes. Aeon yelled as she hugged both of them tight. Rikal smiled "hey sis." Amber smiled. "What are you two doing here?" Aeon said. Rikal replied "I'm in the tournament and amber wanted to watch me kick some guy's asses." Amber giggled and so does aeon "brother you're so weird." She said as she smiled. Rikal laughed and smiled. Aeon jumped up "OH YEA, I got my match coming up. I should go." Rikal said "wait…you're in the tournament!?" Aeon nodded "yea I am. I'm just here for the money." She said. Rikal responded "that's my sis. Well amber and I well be cheering for you." He said as he smiled. Aeon nodded and walked off to the arena.

As Aeon entered she heard Amber and Rikal Cry "Good Luck, Aeon!" she rolled her eyes in embarrassment, sighing slightly, blowing her fringe "Hey there." She heard someone's voice hiss, she turned her head to look at the person. Drayda stood in front of her smirking "Hello" Aeon responded. The announcer yelled "FINAL ROUND AEON VS. DRYADA…BEGIN!!" Drayda quickly threw a knife at Aeon. Aeon quickly dodged it and caught it in-between her fingers. She smiled and threw it at Drayda; she then grabbed a kunai from her tools pocket and threw it with the knife. Drayda jumped up and focused on the knife and 

caught it but didn't notice the kunai as it hit her in the shoulder "AH! Damn it you bitch!" she yelled as he was pulling it out. Aeon said "what did you call me!?" Drayda smirked as she threw the kunai at the ground "b-I-t-c-h." Aeon growled and took a kunai from her pocket and threw it at Drayda BUT secretly threw another with an explosive tag attached to it. Drayda, only seeing the regular kunai, went after it and grabbed it and smirked "is that all you got you little brat!?" Rikal in the bleachers said "ohm she shouldn't have said that…" Aeon responded "SHUT UP!" The explosive kunai was about to hit Drayda and it did and Drayda coughed up blood and crashed into the wall. Aeon laughed "I win" Drayda smirked and got up "not yet." She said as she changed into Aeon, she looked exactly like Aeon. Drayda smirked as Aeon's mouth was hanging on the ground. "YOU LOOK LIKE ME!" Aeon yelled and then murmured "is that really what my hair looks like?" Drayda smiled "exactly, that's my power" as she clenched her fist. Aeon smirked "how is that cheap trick going to help you?" Drayda shrugged "don't know. But it sure is fun fighting a person that looks exactly like me." She said as she smirked. "So you pretty much have no advantages...that means I win" Aeon said as she smirked. Drayda laughed and smirked "not exactly, I have the powers, weaknesses of you and the skills." Aeon clenched her teeth "damn it…" Drayda knew it was over and she ran at Aeon with kunai in hand smirking, Aeon then smirked and threw a kunai at her and did a hand sign that Drayda didn't notice. Drayda kept running and dodged the kunai but then suddenly she got hit in the shoulder by a different kunai that had an explosive tag on it and it exploded leaving Drayda there with smoke all around her in her normal form now she fell to the ground. The announcer yelled "AEON IS THE VICTOR!!"

Rikal was sitting on a bench outside of the arena and he was reading a book about this place. Suddenly when he was about to finish a chapter he heard over the loudspeakers "RIKAL AND CHIEF MEET AT THE ARENA 

FOR A REMATCH!" Rikal sighed and shut his book and put it on the bench and started walking to the arena.

Chief was their first and was smirking under his helmet "why hello Rikal." Rikal clenched his teeth "I'm not in the mood you bastard now let's finish this!" Chief clenched his teeth and spinned a pistol out from his back and shot. Rikal smirked as the bullet skid past his shoulder "idiot we haven't started yet!" The announcer yelled "BEGIN!" Rikal's eyes were ice blue because of his mood "I WILL NOT LOSE!" he said as he ran at chief with a lighting sort of thing is his hand and hit him in the stomach with it. Chief coughed up blood as he fell to the ground. The announcer yelled in a shaky voice "RIKAL WINS!" Rikal walked away glaring at the audience.

Rikal, Sazzar, Kyo, Aeon, Mitsumoi, Drake and Lexon were in the waiting room for the next rounds Rikal was reading more of his book. Sazzar was looking at Rikal's book. Kyo and Aeon were talking about Rikal and other stuff. Drake and Lexon were catching up. Mitsumoi was looking out a window. Then they all heard over the speakers "RIKAL VS. SAZZAR!" Rikal's eyes widened and he looked at Sazzar, Sazzar was smirking. Rikal sighed and got up and put his book down and started to walk to the arena, Sazzar followed. Kyo, Aeon, Lexon and Drake went to the bleachers to watch and they saw amber there and sat by her watching the fight between best friends.

As the two entered Rikal looked at Sazzar as Sazzar looked back smirking "so we finally get to fight brother." Rikal smiled "been awhile since you called me that." (They are not blood related.) Sazzar smirked and said "brother lets fight now I can't wait to slaughter you." Rikal grinded his teeth as the announcer yelled "BEGIN!" when he said that 

Rikal did a hand sign and then he ran at Sazzar. Sazzar smirked and ran at him. Rikal laughed as a clone of him came from behind Sazzar and grabbed the back of his neck and lifted him up. Rikal ran at Sazzar and hit him hard in the stomach. Sazzar's eyes widened as he coughed up blood. Rikal smirked "nice match brother." Sazzar quickly kicked the clone and it poofed, Rikal's eyes widened as Sazzar ran at him with his dragon bone sword. Rikal tried dodging it but got hit by the sword, on his right side. "AHHHH!" he screamed. Sazzar smirked as his blade took effect, the poison on the blade sinked into Rikal's blood stream. Rikal held his side in pain as the poison took effect. Sazzar smirked and said "Rikal, the poison will injury your heart, usually it would kill my opponent but since you're a worthy opponent I'll let you live." Rikal growled as he lunged at Sazzar with kunai in hand. Sazzar smirked and skidded to the left to dodge it watching Rikal's shocked face. Sazzar then kneed Rikal's stomach and elbowed him down to the ground. Rikal coughed up blood as he fell face first onto the hard ground. Sazzar chuckled as he grabbed Rikal's hair and lifted his head up and smirked at his "in pain" face. Rikal coughed up more blood as Sazzar smirked at him. Rikal finally said something "I told you I never back down, No matter the situation!" As he said that he breathed fire in Sazzar's face. Sazzar staggered back screaming "DAMN YOU…AHHH!" he held his face as he staggered more back and eventually fell on his butt. Rikal jumped up holding his side and smirked as he had rasengan (a Justu that is a spiraling sphere of chakra) in his hand. Sazzar lifted his hand away as he saw Rikal coming towards him. Rikal nailed Sazzar in the stomach and he heard a few bones crack as he hit him and as Sazzar spun into the wall coughing up blood with wide eyes looking at Rikal. Rikal walked to Sazzar with white eyes and white hair. Sazzar fell to the ground but got up slowly as blood dripped down his mouth. Rikal ran to Sazzar with rage in his eyes "SAZZAR!" he yelled as an ice spear formed in his empty hand. Sazzar slowly coughed and looked at Rikal. Rikal threw the spear at Sazzar's head. Blood splattered everywhere.

Rikal and Sazzar stood there with blood all over the ground, Amber stood there with the spear through her stomach. Rikal and Sazzar's eyes widened. Mitsumoi stood on the ledge that she got pushed from and smirked. He then walked back to the bleachers. Rikal said "AMBER!" Amber fell to the ground with her eyes closed shut. Rikal caught her before she fell and was crying "Amber…" Sazzar's eyes were staring at Mitsumoi. Rikal lifted Amber up and teleported to the emergency room. Aeon ran to the emergency room with Rikal. Sazzar ran up the stairs to the bleachers and hit Mitsumoi right in the face. Mitsumoi fell back but quickly hit Sazzar down to the arena and walked away.

A few hours later someone was telling Aeon something. Rikal figured out Sazzar got seriously injured so they considered Rikal the winner. Rikal was worried about Sazzar.

A few hours later the next round was going to begin. The next contestants entered the arena. Lexon and Kyo were glaring at each other. Kyo said "hey you, I'm Kyo, may I ask what your name is?" Lexon smirked and said "I'm Lexon, nice to meet ya." Lexon quickly shot a flame at Kyo, Kyo easily slipped out of the way. "WE ARENT STARTING YET YOU DUMBASS" Kyo Yelled. Lexon sighed and cackled "I know but its fun." The announcer yelled "STOP! ANY MORE ACTS LIKE THAT AND YOURE DISQUALIFIED!" Lexon sighed and got ready "Ok then let's start." "READY….GO!!" the announcer bellowed. Lexon shot 3 fire blasts at Kyo. Kyo moved his hand quickly and a water wave swiped the fire away. Lexon then smirked and swung his hand out and he made a fire sword and smirked. Kyo rubbed his head and thought of Amber screaming and clenched his fist "I got to win this match." He 

concentrated all of his chakra into his hands and made two water blades and said "sorry I am not losing to you." Lexon threw his sword at Kyo as he quickly took out a flame kunai and threw it behind the sword. Kyo easily dodged the sword but not seeing the kunai he moved back and got hit in his shoulder, he screamed in agony as the flames burned his skin, he quickly grabbed it and threw it to the ground. He then glared at Lexon with eyes that looked like he wanted to kill him. Lexon smirked and said "bring it!" Kyo quickly ran at him with a desire to kill Lexon on the spot. He jumped up and slashed at him with his water sword, Lexon moved to the side to dodge it, but Kyo had his other sword and he sliced at Lexon's side and Lexon flew to the ground. Lexon lingered on the ground for a few minutes as Kyo walked towards him he laughed. Lexon said quietly "I will not…DIE!!" he quickly lifted his hand to Kyo's blades and stabbed one, full force into Kyo's chest. Kyo's eyes widened as it took impact and he fell over, unconscious. Lexon quickly stood up and held his side he laughed at the weakling who he had just defeated and started walking away but then heard Kyo say something "what was that? Your last pathetic words?" he turned and saw Kyo standing and his eyes widened. Kyo said to him "I won't give up." Kyo suddenly bursted towards Lexon and hit him head on as Lexon got hit he felt a piercing in his stomach and he saw that Kyo still had his sword and at that speed he should've gone straight through him. Lexon coughed and looked at Kyo and Kyo looked back up at him "I told you I will not die." Lexon grabbed Kyo's head and smashed it into the ground and he held his stomach in pain and fell to the ground but still stood on his knees. "LEXON IS THE WINNER!" Lexon smiled and fell to the ground beside his worthy opponent.

Rikal sat on the wooden chair beside Amber's bed at the hospital and he was worried about Sazzar and where he went off to. He clenched his fist and though who could do this. He thought of everyone. He then remembered the three: Rundas, Drayda and Ghor. He said "I will 

avenge you Amber…I promise." He clenched his fist so hard it started bleeding a little and he sighed. Aeon then entered the room and saw Amber laying there and sighed "I hope she will be ok." Rikal responded "yes we all do." Aeon walked to Rikal and lifted his hand gently and looked at it. "Don't push yourself so hard Rikal." Rikal looked at her and shook his head "it was just all my fault she got hurt." Then they both heard doctor's yelling for everyone to get out of the way and aeon and Rikal ran to the door and they both saw Sazzar on a stretcher being pulled to a different room. Rikal's eyes widened and he swore under his breath. Aeon looked at Rikal and said "Rikal I saw who pushed amber…" Rikal eyes widened even more and he stared at aeon "WHO?!" Aeon sighed and said "Mitsumoi." As she said those words Rikal stood up and clenched his fist "he must've hurt Sazzar as well." He then left the room.

Sazzar was in the emergency room and he was holding a rock flipping it around as the doctors came in "you have made a remarkable recovery Sazzar, I'm impressed." Sazzar recognized the voice and looked at the man. "You're the announcer, am I correct?" The announcer smirked and nodded "Yes Sazzar, but you will never see the light of day again my friend."

The next round was going to begin, Rira vs. Drake. Drake walked with his glove insignia glowing from the heat of the last battle. "You ready, dog boy?" Rira clenched his teeth and took out AZ. The announcer yelled over the speaker "BEGIN!!" Rira ran at drake at top speed. Drake chuckled and got in stance. Rira slashed at drake but drake grabbed his wrist and flipped him over, thus colliding him into the ground. As drake was busy beating on Rira Az came from behind and bit his wrist and held on, he screamed and looked at the dog and was about to punch him when he heard Rira get up, his eyes widened and 

Rira punched him hard in the face, after Az released. Drake flew to the ground and coughed up blood as he hit a wall. Drake was unconscious and Rira walked towards him. Rira put AZ back in his jacket and took out his claws; he then slashed at Drake's helpless body. Drake's eyes were wide open and he had caught the claws before they hit him, he then kicked Rira in the stomach and Rira staggered back holding his stomach, when he realized drake was about to hit him and he got hit in the face four times and then drake's insignia on his glove was glowing and he charged at him with an electric hand. Rira quickly threw his jacket off so he just had his shirt…and Az could live. Drake crashed into Rira and blood splattered everywhere. His hand was through Rira's stomach and he quickly thrusted it out. He then watched Rira fall to the ground and AZ go by his side, whimpering. "You lose." The announcer yelled "DRAKE WINS!!"

Rikal appeared at the arenas bleachers and heard the announcer scream out "AEON VS. MITSUOMI!!" Rikal's eyes widened and he looked at the arena and saw aeon shaking and Mitsumoi smirking. Rikal was going to jump in but he remembered that he would get disqualified if he interfered and he sat down watching his sister go against her sadistic opponent.

Aeon threw a quick kunai at him but Mitsumoi quickly dodged it and ran towards her at full speed and elbowed her in the stomach. Her eyes widened and she coughed up blood. He then clenched his fist and punched her face and she went into a wall and all there were was smoke. He then smirked and raised his hand, and then aeon felt the hole that she was in, shaking and an earth pillar hit her in the back and she went flying with it into another wall and she slipped to the ground and coughed. Mitsumoi slowly walked towards her smirking "I will kill you." He concentrated all of his power into his fist and punched her.

Rikal was in his way and caught his wrist and had his head down. He then threw his hand and said "don't ever hurt her again..." he then stood up and saw the Mitsumoi smirking. The announcer then yelled "RIKAL!! GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT!! RIGHT NOW!! OR YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED!!" Rikal clenched his teeth then looked at aeon and then disappeared.

Mitsumoi beated on her until she wasn't moving, Rikal was now gone and finally after an hour of beating the announcer yelled "THAT IS ENOUGH!! MITSUMOI WINS!!"

Rikal was at ambers hospital bed and had already saw aeon being pulled to her bed. He had rage in his heart so massive that he couldn't hold it back and he screamed in rage and he stood up. A nurse rushed in but was relived no one was hurt and left. Rikal walked out of the room and clenched his fist so hard "it's because of him…" he then disappeared.

He then appeared at the arena once again and heard Mitsumoi's name being called along with Lexon. He knew Lexon didn't stand a chance but he didn't want to give up hope so he sat down and watched, clenching his teeth the whole fight.

Lexon spat at the ground before Mitsumoi and laughed "so you are the one who hurt four combatants pretty bad, eh?" he laughed again. Mitsumoi nodded and smiled. The announcer then yelled over the speaker, "BEGIN!!" Lexon quickly shot a flame at Mitsumoi, who easily 

dodged it and ran at him but when his was about to hit him he swayed to the side and thrusted his hand at Lexon, Lexon looked at Mitsumoi's hand and laughed. "What is that going to d-." suddenly a part of the earth smashed from the ground and hit Lexon head on and he went flying back into another earth piece coming out and then that one moved with his speed and he was on it while it was moving and he saw the other one coming and he got smashed in between them and screamed in agony and they went back into the earth as he fell like a dead fish onto the ground and he was not moving, he was bleeding from his sides. Mitsumoi smirked and stepped closer and he hit his fist at the ground below him and suddenly it made a crack go towards Lexon and a pillar came from below him lifting him up and then suddenly going back into the earth, letting him fall 1,000 feet. Mitsumoi smirked as he fell faster and faster. Rikal couldn't stand watching a fellow combatant get killed so brutally but if he stepped in he would get disqualified. He then closed his eyes and hoped Lexon would survive the fall. He then never heard a smash into the ground and opened his eyes and he saw Mitsumoi had hit him with his fist, rising it and Lexon had coughed up so much blood it was everywhere around them. Mitsumoi then dropped him and walked away. "MITSUMOI WINS!!" Rikal had one more friend to avenge, with all of this rage he would destroy him in seconds, but first he must defeat his next opponent, Drake.

Amber was on her hospital bed out cold as the nurse's and doctor's checked her condition, one said that she would not live, the other said she could live if someone could find a certain plant. When they said the plants name a man entered with a dark hood and scars over his eyes and his eyes were closed. He walked to the doctor and said "She cannot live" And walked away to leave the doctors.

Rikal entered the arena with rage in his body; he could not release it yet though. He walked to drake "let's begin." The announcer yelled "BEGIN!!" Rikal lunged at drake with his kunai in hand, drake dodged and threw a kunai with a yellow ball attached to it by string and it hit the ground by Rikal and it exploded into lighting and spreaded and shocked Rikal. Rikal screamed and fell to the ground but insanely got back up. "I am sorry drake but I can't lose this match even if I have to use my last resort." Drake ran at Rikal and Rikal dodged his hidden fist but then noticed drake spinning to kick him in the stomach and hit him straight on. Rikal went flying into the ground and coughed up blood as he slid. He got up and clenched his fist as blood drenched form his mouth. He summoned a clone and the clone ran at drake and drake easily punched it in the face and it poofed. Rikal appeared behind him and uppercutted his back so he went in the air and Rikal was harnessing his power into his hand and made Chidori (a lighting sort of attack, supposedly it is what charka looks like when it is released.) he then jumped up at drake suspending in the air, as a trail of lighting trailed behind him. He hit drake right in the stomach and his hand went through his stomach and blood splattered everywhere, Rikal then turned quickly and threw him to the ground and he landed. He then looked at his hand, full of blood he realized what he had done to his young friend and clenched his fist and hit himself in the face. Drake was on the ground barely breathing. The announcer yelled "RIKAL WINS!!" Rikal's eyes filled with watery tears as he saw drake being pulled away on a stretcher, he clenched his fist and his tears hit his fist, he then noticed a smear of drakes blood on the ground and wiped it onto his finger and spreaded it onto his arm. He then said "drake it is my fault u are hurt, but it is Mitsumoi's fault for this rage I feel so I will kill him for your sake, so that he won't hurt u or anyone else." He then walked from the arena.

When Rikal was walking around he heard a voice and looked over to see a hooded man and he tilted his head, "yes?" he said. The hooded man walked to Rikal and said "I am Duvodas; please listen to my story of past events that have been removed from your memory." Duvodas then told Rikal of the past tournament where the horrifying events of many deaths from the champion. The story starts out like a normal tournament. The combatants fight for the prize, and then they fight the champion. The last fight of the tournament (besides champion fight) was Lexon versus Rikal. They fought and Rikal triumphed, he won the money but he had a choice, keep the same amount or double it by fighting the champion. He decided to fight the champion, named Ketsura. Ketsura was a blood thirsty man and killed for fun, and sport. Rikal and Ketsura fought for two whole days, ending in a slaughter. Ketsura cut Rikal endlessly until a boy, Lexon stepped in and the giant Ketsura slashed Lexon and the announcer yelled out that he would get disqualified but Ketsura ran into the audience slicing them up as he ran towards the announcer, the announcer took out two blades shimmered in the sun as he took them out, he then sliced at Ketsura. He sliced Ketsura's head off and the tournament ended. The damages to Rikal were immense and he lost the memory of the tournament.

Duvodas told him the name of the announcer (Dace), and told him of the announcer's evil plans. He then learned of Duvodas telling Aeon of the incident with Amber, he also told Rikal of Sazzar's savoir, Sazzar had fallen into the arena and got a broken rib and no one saw but Duvodas so he bringed him to the emergency room, by him. Rikal's eyes widened by every word he said, he clenched his fist and said "so my last tournament was real…no wonder I recognized Lexon. I must kill Mitsumoi and the announcer or as u call him, dace." Rikal then shook Duvodas's hand and walked off, ready to avenge everyone and to kill Dace.

Rikal entered the arena at the same time that Mitsumoi did. Rikal said lightly "I will not let that happen again you son of a bitch." Mitsumoi smirked and stepped towards him, and then the announcer yelled "BEGIN!" Mitsumoi threw a knife at Rikal. Rikal quickly dodged it and grabbed the knife by its handle and threw it back at Mitsumoi, he then did hand signs and blew flames at Mitsumoi. Mitsumoi swiped the flames away and the knife missed him. He then ran quickly to Rikal and punched him in the face. Rikal went flying back into a wall. Mitsumoi smiled "I will win as easily as I always have!" Rikal then opened his eyes "I can see right through all of your empty lies!!" Rikal then bursted towards him and hit him in the stomach. Mitsumoi's eyes widened as Rikal hit him and blood flowed down his mouth. Mitsumoi then coughed and fell backwards onto the ground. Rikal smirked "I win." A clone then appeared behind Rikal and said "I'll show you that I'm stronger then you will ever be." He then made a punching motion but missed Rikal, but then earth came from the ground and made him fly into a wall. "I'm not losing here…I'm not giving up…I can see through him…he will pay…" Rikal's mind then faded to black as Mitsumoi smirked and walked to him "you're weaker than your little sister, PATHITEC! I'll kill you before all of these people." He then stepped closer to Rikal and whispered in his ear "then I'll kill your family, Asuka and the twins will die, and so will all of your friends, I don't need to name them do I?" he then smirked and a red energy formed around his fist and he raised it into the air "DIE!!" he then lunged his fist towards Rikal's face and blood splattered all over Rikal.

Rikal lay there with blood all over him and his hair and eyes have changed to white, pure white. "If you make any of them bleed…ILL KILL YOU!" Mitsumoi's eyes then widened as he saw he got hit by Rikal's fist 

in the stomach. Mitsumoi flew back onto the ground. Rikal stood up with his aura bursting with power. "you thought I wouldn't see your plan?...you are the one who is weak, YOU WORK FOR DACE AND YOU ARE STRONGER THEN HE WILL EVER BE!..You are a fool, I'll kill you right here and now, cause I just danced with the devil, you." Rikal's power then exploded and he bursted towards Mitsumoi, with Rasengan and Chidori in hand, he then mixed them together to make his new ability, "RHIDORI!!" he hit Mitsumoi head on, and killed him. "Maya…I'm sorry….I can finally join your brother in hell…" Mitsumoi thought before he died. Rikal's power raged through his body and kept destroying Mitsumoi. Dace then appeared by Mitsumoi and yelled "STOP! You have won Rikal and you also have won the prize, it is over." He stared at Rikal with his cold dead eyes. Rikal stopped and he turned back to normal and looked back, he then looked at all the audience and he realized what he just did. He looked at his hands and he was trembling. He then looked at Mitsumoi's torn up body and cried. He fell to his knees and looked at dace. He then realized that his revenge had taken over him and thus his demon took over, He then disappeared into the darkness.

Rikal appeared where he left the book he was reading and picked it up "there is only one page left." He then read that page and every word he read his eyes widened. The last sentence said "dace had killed the champion for one reason, to take his powers and to take the combatants powers." Rikal then shut the book and looked over his shoulder and saw dace standing on the fountain dace had dark hair with cold dead eyes and he wore leather armor he also had double swords in his sheath. "So you know my little secret eh? Well that's too bad, it would've been fun if you wouldn't have read that sentence, you're about to witness my power, that fool Mitsumoi gave me a ring that can give me the powers of all the combatants that lost. I was wrong to think master chief was strong enough to defeat you. The two 

strongest combatants are you and your friend…Sazzar." He then put the ring on his finger and he got a dragon bone sword for a hand, unlimited supply of explosive kunai, the power to change form, earth spikes on his shoulders, a fire face, water tail and ice legs, super strength, cannon on his shoulder, robotic arm and a dark helmet. He also grew 3 times his size and grew huge muscles.

Dace smirked; Rikal stared in disbelief at Dace's new transformation. Dace smirked again and roared at Rikal. Rikal went flying into a tree and coughed up blood and Dace speed towards him and hit him in the stomach with his robotic hand that has super strength mixed it with its own power. His power broke the tree in half and Rikal flew through a lot of trees and eventually hit his back on a concrete wall and coughed up even more blood. Rikal slipped to the ground as dace flew towards him again but stopped in front of him "after I kill you, I'll kill this whole arena with every audience member in it. I will then make another tournament and I will kill even more and have fun again, make others suffer and have more fools like Mitsumoi." Rikal Clenched his teeth "you bastard…you are sadistic…putting combatants that come here for the money that they may need into your ring and taking their powers….then killing the champion…" he looked up at daces transformed self "you know…you're not the only one that has a transformation!!" Rikal's chakra exploded and dace staggered back clenching his teeth, Rikal stood up and his hair was pure white and so where his eyes, he also grew sharp claws and he roared. Dace blocked the roar and roared back at Rikal, Rikal swung his hand and a shockwave blew the roar away. "I will kill you for all of the people that you have hurt." Rikal speed towards dace and hit him in his gut but he just absorbed the blast and smirked. He used his water tail to smash Rikal away and he aimed his cannon at Rikal. Rikal got up from the blast and looked at the cannon. He then did hand signs and blew flames at the cannon right when it was charging up and it melted. Dace roared at 

the pain. Rikal then grabbed a kunai from his side and threw it at him. Dace then put out his hand and thirty kunai shot from his palm. Rikal's kunai fell to the ground as thirty came after Rikal. Rikal held his breath in as they got closer. Right before they reached him he blew out ice breath that froze all of the kunai in place and they fell to the ground. "If that's all you've got dace, this will be over soon." Dace growled and swung the dragon bone sword at Rikal's side. Rikal grabbed the side and his hand bled from his palms. He then put his hands around the blade and pulled the blade towards him and dace flew towards Rikal. Dace's eyes widened as he fell towards Rikal and Rikal punched him in the face hard. Dace staggered back holding his face and growled at Rikal, he ran at Rikal with his sword going towards him again. Rikal smirked "the same thing again?" he then grabbed the sword but when he grabbed it, it changed form into a flame hand. His hand burned and he let go. Rikal growled and went on all fours. Dace smirked "so are you going to release azure?" Rikal's lips turned white and his eyes turned even whiter and a cloak of white chakra enveloped him and he grew 5 white chakra tails slowly and his skin started peeling off and under it was white. It kept peeling off and his face turned into a wolf like head and his teeth got sharp like daggers. He grew even longer claws and he then he roared at dace. He was pure white all over. Dace staggered back and smirked "interesting."

Rikal bursted towards dace and smashed his face and dace went flying through thousands and thousands of trees and he hit a concrete wall and broke it and fall on his back. Dace trembled and he had lost his sword arm. He coughed up blood and stood up slowly and shaking. Rikal appeared by him and slashed his back as he screamed and then roared at dace again and a huge white chakra explosion enveloped both of them and dace flew up in the air and fell a million feet and when he hit the ground he coughed up even more blood. Rikal then roared again and his skin started coming back and the chakra cloak 

disappeared and he stood up back to normal. "I told you dace. You're not the only one who has a transformation." He then teleported to dace's side and dace barely spitted out, "You…son of a …" Rikal smirked "I'm a son of a what?" Dace coughed again and he looked at Rikal "you're...a...Son…of…a…BITCH!" he then punched Rikal in the face with his robot hand and Rikal flew into a tree and coughed. Then Rikal saw something glimmer and realized the ring on his robot hand and threw a kunai at it fast and he pierced the ring and dace screamed as his arm that had been blown away turned back to his normal hand and he lost his water tail. "Hey, you didn't invite us to the party Rikal?" Rikal's eyes widened and he turned around to see Sazzar and Kyo smiling. "YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE!" Rikal screamed and ran to them smiling "yes but don't go all mushy we got a bastard to kill" Sazzar said and smirked. Rikal nodded his head and Kyo smiled.

Dace growled at the three and Rikal smirked "ok guys, aim for the ring." Sazzar nodded and took out his dragon bone sword and Kyo made two water swords. "Ok…GO!" They all bursted towards dace as dace swung his robotic arm at Sazzar but missed and Rikal stabbed the ring with a kunai. He screamed as his ice legs disappeared to normal legs and his newly formed electric arm disappeared. Drake and Lexon appeared and smiled. Dace's eyes widened "damn it!!" Rikal's did hand signs and blew flames at dace, Lexon blew flames at him as well, Drake shot an electric blast from his hand, Sazzar threw kunai's at him and Kyo shot water blasts at him. Dace screamed as all the attacks hit his ring and every combatant came out. Dace was now his normal self and was trembling. "You will regret this RIKALLLLL!!" as dace said that his power level sky rocketed and he threw his hand out and an earth cage appeared around everyone besides Rikal and they were all trapped "heheheheh…its over you fool!" Dace then took out his two shimmering blades and smirked. Rikal clenched his teeth "you bastard…everyone give me your energy." Drake, Kyo, Lexon and Sazzar 

nodded "give him your power!!" Everyone gave him they're power, Rikal made rasengan and Chidori again. "Ok Dace I'm not letting you ever have a chance to kill anyone again!!" he then mixed the two Justus and the formed Rhidori "ARGHHHHHHH!!" Rhidori then grew and the electricity grew onto his arm and he screamed "DIE!!" he bursted towards dace. Dace's eyes widened "AHHHH!!" Rikal hit him right in the stomach and he went flying and spinning into a wall and his eyes were as wide as they could ever be and he fell from the wall. The cage shrunk down to the earth and everyone came to Rikal's side. "Hehe...I did it eh?" Rikal then fell over smiling. Kyo smiled "yea Rikal, you did it." Then they all looked up at the sky.

To Be Continued…


End file.
